1. Field of the Invention
This invention will provide a game for individual or team use. The invention is portable where it can be broken down, carried or stored in a bag, or other suitable container. The invention can be used as a ‘Beer Pong’ game as is common or it can be used as a game where points are scored. The invention top can also be used as a floating game in a swimming pool.
2. Description of Related Art
Relevant prior art includes:                U.S. Pat. No. 7,325,807 February, 2008 Eason        U.S. Pat. No. 7,805,959 May, 2010 Webb        
Other fields of class searched include: 273/342; 273/400; 473/496; 62/457.3; 108/25
Beer-Pong, or Beirut, is a drinking game that is a popular party game, particularly among young people, such as college students. Although there are many local variations in the rules of the game, typically the game comprises two teams of two people each. The game is played on a conventional ping-pong table, or a table similar in dimensions to a ping-pong table, but without the net across the center of the table. The teams have a group of drinking cups, e.g., 16-ounce cups, arranged in a close fitting triangular pattern, similar to racked billiard balls, 10 placed centrally at opposite ends of the table. The cups are filled, or half-filled, with a beverage, typically beer, although malt liquor or other alcoholic or nonalcoholic beverages may be substituted.
The purpose of the game is for each team to take turns trying to eliminate the other team's cups by throwing ping-pong balls into the cups. Any cup that a ping pong ball falls into will be taken out of play, and a member of the team whose cup was eliminated must drink the beer or other beverage contained in the cup. Depending upon the number of cups remaining, the cups may be rearranged into a diamond configuration or other configuration as cups are eliminated. The objective is to eliminate the opposing team's cups first, and the victor is the team that does so.
Setting up the cups into a tight configuration of rows forming the triangle with the rims of the cups abutting one another can take some time. Moreover, the cups can slip or slide on the table. Many times the tables used are large and cumbersome. The existing large tables are not meant to crossover use between land and water.
Consequently, there is a need for a device that enables quick setup, which retains the cups in a tight configuration, which allows for non drinkers of any age to play the game and that can also be used in a swimming pool
Thus small tables at either end, with precut holes, designated sections for points and can be used on land or in a pool are desired.